Sardonyx Tonight!
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: "Hi there! I'm Dark Green Peridot." "And I'm Dark Green Sapphire." "Today, we're going to be talking about fusion." "That's right. Our fusion Emerald." Emerald is a perma-fusion and her gems are closer than ever but, when they get caught by Garnet and Pearl, they are put up to the test against Sardonyx. Join the show Sardonyx Tonight with Sardonyx and Emerald!
1. A Romantic Couple Talk Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys.**

**I'm steadily working on my stories, trying to get them published and updated.**

**Anyways, here I am...In the world of the Crystal Gems.**

**Credit will go out to my new Steven Universe co-writer Choyaheart (I think I spelled that right…)**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. It belongs to Cartoon Network but I do own my OC Emerald.**_

It was a beautiful day in Beach City.

At the temple, there was a dark green gem standing on the balcony of the beach house.

A female gem that was composed of two gems...A peridot and a sapphire.

Her name is Emerald.

She was found as a baby gem a couple of years ago by the Crystal Gems.

Garnet, the leader of the Crystal Gems picked up the tiny dark green gem and looked at it.

She saw something that was very special with Emerald.

Emerald was a perma-fusion.

"So... What should we do with her, Garnet?" Amethyst asked as Pearl finished looking around the desolate battlefield and came over to them.

Pearl looked at the two.

"What do we have here?" She said as her eyes were gazing from the battlefield to Amethyst and Garnet.

Amethyst hid the dark green gem behind her back.

"Nothing, Pearl. Nothing." The purple gem said, laughing nervously.

Pearl had an eyebrow raised at Amethyst.

"Really?" She said as she began to graceful dances around her, Amethyst trying to protect the dark green gem the best that she could.

Then, as Pearl was trying to get a really close sneak peek, the dark green gem slipped out of Amethyst's hand and went flying.

It was headed straight towards the Homeworld gems' machine.

Garnet used her telekinetic energy and the gem came back towards her.

When it came back towards her, she placed it in a clear pink-red bubble.

"What the heck is that Garnet?!" Pearl said, surprised.

"This is a gem. A baby gem. This gem is a perma-fusion, like me." Garnet answered as they were beginning to head towards the warp pad.

"We can't just take it with us. We don't know where it's been!" Pearl said, overreacting.

Amethyst looked around the battlefield and saw a gem about the same size if the gem that Garnet bubbled but, it was bigger.

Plus, it was the same color.

She didn't say anything.

Garnet looked at Pearl.

"I know you don't want us to take her with us, but we have to. This gem will be well taken care of and we'll each get to be a member of her family." She said as she looked at Pearl for a moment and then looked at the little gem.

Pearl began to take this into consideration.

_It's a shame that some gem left this little gem out here and whoever left it must've had a reason as to why. Garnet and Amethyst seem so insistent on taking the gem with us. (*Sighs*). Let's just hope it's not as bad as the others. _She said to herself as she now began to look back at Garnet and Amethyst.

"We can take her with us, but we'll each have to take a turn keeping an eye on her." Pearl said, relenting.

Garnet looked at the warp pad and then back at Amethyst and Pearl.

"We should get moving then. We have a lot to do when we get home." She said as she shifted her glasses that were covering her three eyes.

Amethyst ran towards the warp pad yelling, "WAHOO!"

Pearl began to walk quietly with Garnet, over to where Amethyst was standing at.

Once all three gems were on the warp pad, a light blue light surrounded them and then teleported them.

…..

Inside Emerald's fusion…

Dark Green Sapphire was sitting in a recliner chair.

Dark Green Peridot was racing around the room, her body shape shifted as a small sports car.

"WAHOO! Hey, Sapph! Look at me! I'm a fast sports car! VROOM...VROOM...VROOM!" She said as she was racing.

Dark Green Sapphire giggled at her wife's antics.

Though, a lot of things were going through her mind right now.

She just couldn't take her mind off of what happened to their mother.

There was still a lot of mysteries behind it all.

Who killed their mother? What did their mother do for a living? Who did she work for? Why did she have to protect Emerald?

Dark Green Sapphire sighed and now, silent tears began to fall down from her eyes.

Dark Green Peridot was having the time of her life when she noticed something wrong with her wife.

She saw the tears coming down, like a river.

Dark Green Peridot shape shifted back to her normal self and walked over to Sapphire.

She sat down beside her.

"Hey, Sapphy. You okay?" Dark Green Peridot asked as she placed her arm around the sad sapphire.

Dark Green Sapphire looked up at her.

"Oh. Um...Hey." She said, sniffling.

A box of tissues began to suddenly appear on the table.

"Are you okay, Sapphy? You don't seem like yourself today." Dark Green Peridot asked as she got a tissue out and began to wipe her sapphire's tears.

Dark Green Sapphire looked away from her Peridot.

_What am I supposed to tell her? I can't just lie to her. I can already foresee the future. Twists... Turns... Secrets hidden from Emerald. Maybe if Peri and I can talk about it, then the painful memories can just disappear. It's worth a shot. _She said to herself as she now began to look back at Dark Green Peridot, who was apparently speaking and she couldn't hear her.

"What did you say, dear? I couldn't hear you over my frantic thoughts." Dark Green Sapphire said, with an eyebrow raised.

Dark Green Peridot giggled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, intrigued with wonder.

Dark Green Sapphire looked at her and nodded her head yes.

Meanwhile…

Emerald was looking at the beach below the house.

It was an amazing sight.

The water looked so sparkly but, it was only because of the sun's light reflecting on it.

As Emerald was enjoying the view of the ocean and watching the waves, she began to feel something tugging in her head.

She had to hug herself.

"We need to talk about this, Sapphy." Dark Green Peridot's voice said, through Emerald.

"I know but I'm scared, Peri. What if they overhear us?" Dark Green Sapphire's voice said, through Emerald.

"Let's do it just like a podcast thing. It'll only be us talking." Dark Green Peridot said.

"You promise?" Dark Green Sapphire said.

"I promise." Dark Green Peridot said.

Emerald smiled and then began to glow.

When she glowed, the two gems began to come apart and unfuse.

**(So...We meet Emerald and know what she is. A perma-fusion. We also know who found her and are still taking care of her. The Crystal Gems. Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. A Romantic Couple Talk Part 2

Dark Green Peridot and Dark Green Sapphire were now sitting there on the porch floor.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow. You look amazing." Dark Green Peridot said as she looked at her Sapphire, helping her up.

Dark Green Sapphire looks at her and blushed.

"Thanks. You are too." She said as she looked at her Peridot.

Dark Green Peridot blushed at her.

The two were holding hands and now looking at the beach.

"You know what's great about taking a break from fusion?" Dark Green Peridot asked as she looked at Dark Green Sapphire.

"What's that?" Dark Green Sapphire asked, with wonder.

Dark Green Peridot placed one of her small hands on her sapphire's cheek.

Dark Green Sapphire looked up at her.

"I get to look at you." Dark Green Peridot said, with a romantic blush as the two were looking into each other's eyes.

Dark Green Sapphire giggled.

Meanwhile…

The door opened to the Temple rooms and Amethyst came walking in.

Steven was upstairs in his little bedroom, watching _**Crying Breakfast Friends**_.

"Good morning, everyone." Amethyst said, groggily.

Steven looked down from his favorite show and saw Amethyst.

"Hey, Amethyst. You're just about to miss the best episode of _**Crying Breakfast Friends**_." He said, excitedly as he began to look back at the TV screen.

"I wouldn't say that _**Crying Breakfast Friends **_is the best show. It's just that I don't get it. Like...Why are they crying over spilled milk? It's pointless. Can't they just drink it from the floor?" Amethyst said as she was heading over to the refrigerator.

Steven's eyes began to glimmer.

He was hurt by what Amethyst said to him about the show.

"Come on, Amethyst. Just watch one episode with me. It'll change your mind…" Steven said, with a smirk.

Amethyst had her head in the refrigerator when Steven said that.

She turned around and sighed.

"Fine." Amethyst said, giving in.

Just after she got her head out of the fridge, one of the Temple room doors opened and out came Garnet.

Amethyst looked at her.

"Hey, Garnet. How are you? I'm not doing so good." She said, hoping to make small talk.

Garnet took off her glasses, which revealed her three eyes.

She knelt down and placed her hand on Amethyst's face.

"What's wrong, Amethyst?" Garnet asked, looking at the sad purple gem.

Amethyst looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm worried about Emerald." She said, in confession.

Garnet nodded her head yes, in understanding.

Ruby and Sapphire were really worried about Emerald.

Ever since Ruby and Sapphire met Dark Green Peridot and Dark Green Sapphire, the two gems promised that they were going to help take care of and protect Emerald.

"Me too, Amethyst. Me too but, don't worry... We'll find her." Garnet said, with reassurance and comfort.

…

Dark Green Peridot and Dark Green Sapphire were on the porch, getting ready for their podcast when Dark Green Sapphire began to feel pain in her head.

Dark Green Peridot looked at her, concerned.

"Sapphy, what's wrong?" She asked, worried as she began to hear silence for about a few minutes.

Dark Green Sapphire closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Inside the darkness, Dark Green Sapphire could see the glow of a red and a blue gem approaching her.

_It's Ruby and Sapphire. What do they want with us? Was it something that we did? Are we in trouble? I can't bear to watch… _She said to herself as the red and blue glow shape shift into the two companions that were holding hands.

Sapphire walked over to where Dark Green Sapphire was.

"Hello, Dark Green." She said as they began to hug each other.

Dark Green Sapphire had tears in her eyes as she hugged the blue gem.

She was so happy to see her blue colored companion but, she also was sad for doing this behind their backs.

It didn't feel right.

Ruby was looking around.

She tapped Dark Green Sapphire on her shoulder.

Dark Green Sapphire and Sapphire got out of the hug and were now looking at Ruby.

"What is it?" Dark Green Sapphire asked, a little worried.

"Where's Dark Green Peridot? She's usually here with you." Ruby asked, worried about her.

Dark Green Sapphire looked around and she could see a dark green glow coming towards them.

_Peri must be done with setting up the equipment for our podcast. (*Sighs*)... I hope I'm right. _She said to herself as the dark green glow came closer to them.

The dark green glow shape shifted and Dark Green Peridot appeared.

"Peridot! I'm so glad that you've made it! Where have you been, buddy?" Ruby said as she began to hug Dark Green Peridot.

Dark Green Peridot hugged her back and then looked at Dark Green Sapphire.

"Well, I was surprising my Sapphire with something that I have been working on for two months now." She said as she gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Dark Green Sapphire blushed.

Sapphire gasped.

She was foreseeing something.

"Can we see it, Peri?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire nudged her.

"What?" Ruby said, with an eyebrow raised.

"We should have patience with them. It's their decision whether or not we should see what they created." Sapphire said as she was floating a little bit.

Ruby was steaming.

"It's for us to know and you to find out." Dark Green Peridot said, with a little chuckle.

Sapphire smiled.

"Okay then. We'll let you two be for now." She said as she lifted her bangs that revealed her one blue eye.

"But... We'll check in on you two later." Ruby said as she held a finger up, in relent.

Sapphire laughed at her wife's antics.

She then hugged her pine colored companion.

"See you later and have fun!" Sapphire said, with a smile.

…..

"Sapph? Sapphy, are you alright?" Dark Green Peridot said as Dark Green Sapphire was coming to.

Dark Green Sapphire began to feel the pain lessen as her blurry vision became clear.

"I was talking with Ruby and Sapphire." She said as she looked at Dark Green Peridot, with the truth glimmering in her eyes.

"Ruby and Sapphire?" Dark Green Peridot said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. They were talking to me before you showed up." Dark Green Sapphire said, remembering.

Dark Green Peridot gasped, in realization.

"You're right, Sapphy." She said, with a smile.

Dark Green Sapphire smiled back at her and then looked at the machine.

"So...Is this thing going to be usable for our podcast?" She asked, quite intrigued as she looked at the machine.

Dark Green Peridot looked at the machine that she created.

"Yes. It will be usable. Very usable, I should say. It has been crafted excellently by me. Peridots love to make technological devices that are highly functional." She said, very proud of the device that she made.

Dark Green Sapphire smiled at her very intelligent lover.

"I bet you're excited, aren't you?" Dark Green Peridot said, with a smile.

Dark Green Sapphire nodded her head yes.

"Well... Let's get comfortable, my love, and then we'll get started." Dark Green Peridot said, motioning her over to where their two chairs were, right behind what the gem created.

Dark Green Sapphire sat down in the second chair, with some help from her wife.

Once Dark Green Peridot helped her wife get settled, she then went over to the first chair and began to climb onto it.

Dark Green Sapphire could see that her wife was having trouble so... She used her levitation powers and now, Dark Green Peridot was sitting in the chair.

"Thank you, love." Dark Green Peridot said as she looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, Peri. Anything for you." Dark Green Sapphire said as they looked at each other and smiled.

This was going to be fun.

**(So... Amethyst isn't much of a **_**Crying Breakfast Friends **_**fan. That was established in the episode 'Cry For Help'. Though, she's really worried about Emerald and Garnet is willing to help her. Meanwhile... Dark Green Peridot and Dark Green Sapphire are getting ready for the podcast when they get interrupted by Ruby and Sapphire. Doesn't Garnet make a great Mom? Anyways... Stay tuned for chapter three!)**


End file.
